Head Injuries Galore
by miley-avril
Summary: Set after when Kensi kills Talbot.  Callen takes Kensi to the hospital because of her head injury.  Suddenly, he realizes things he never knew he knew about Kensi and himself.  Slightly Fluffy CaKe.
1. This is Why Callen's the Senior Agent

**GUYS, PLEASE DON'T COME AFTER ME WITH TORCHES AND PITCH FORKS! I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED MY OTHER STORIES IN A WHILE, BUT I'VE BEEN IN THE HOSPITAL, AND STILL AM. I FINALLY GOT A WI-FI SIGNAL WHEN MY DAD BROUGHT MY LAPTOP FOR ME. SORRY. THIS IDEA CAME INTO MY HEAD, SO I JUST THOUGHT I'D WRITE IT.**

**DON'T OWN IT**

"Kensi, you should really go to the hospital." Callen said as they walked down the pier to get to the car.

"It's nothing. Just a little bump." Kensi said.

"Yeah, but it's a head injury. You were hit pretty hard, Kensi." Callen continued.

"G! I'm fine, okay?" Kensi said as she got into the backseat of the Charger.

"Kensi, you got knocked out. You're going." G said, and called Sam to let him know that he was taking her. They'd need to call Eric for a ride or walk back. Kensi refused to talk to Callen during the drive to the hospital.

"Look, I know you're mad at me. Heck, I'd be mad at me, too, and I think I'm pretty great. But you can't not talk to me forever, Kensi." Callen said. Silence was the only response he got.

"I know shooting Talbot was hard, you know, cause of Jack. I'm sorry about him, Kensi." He said softly.

"What's your point?" Kensi said flatly.

"That you can talk to me. We're all here for you, you know that. Personally, I think I'm the best to talk to because Sam will get all mama bear on you, Deeks will make some joke out of it, and Nate will go psychologist on you. I won't do any of that."

"Deeks would _not_ make a joke! Callen, he saved me from getting blown up. Why don't you just cut him some slack? Sam is starting to warm up to him." Kensi snapped, then took a deep breath.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped." She apologized.

"It's okay. Alright, let's get you in." Callen said as he pulled into a parking space.

"G, I don't want to."

"You can't drive."

"I can shoot." Kensi said, slamming the door.

"Can I confiscate your gun?"

"Not a chance." She said. Callen smiled slightly.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist at the ER said.

"Yeah, he insisted I come because someone hit my head." Kensi explained.

"She got knocked out."

"I did not."

"Kensi, yes, you did." Callen said.

"Well, that's a pretty bad bump you have, dear. Ok, let's get you an examination room." The receptionist said. After Kensi had changed into a gown and provided a urine sample, they waited.

"Are you still mad?" Callen asked.

"A little."

"Why?"

"How would you feel if you didn't want to do something?"

"Well, I can't feel your feelings. I would be mad, I guess."

"Well there you go." She said sarcastically. Just then, a doctor walked in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Hipe. So, it looks like you have a nasty head injury. I'm just going to ask a few preliminary questions just to help us decide what to do with you." Dr. Hipe said.

"Okay." Kensi said.

"How'd your injury happen?"

"I was hit on a head by a now dead fugitive."

"_Okay then_. How hard?"

"Hard enough to knock her out. And no one can knock her out." G said.

"G, he's asking me, not you. But yes, he's correct." Kensi said, giving G a fake glare.

"About how long ago did this occur?"

"A few hours ago."

"Ok. Why didn't you come in earlier?"

"We were trying to catch a fugitive." Kensi said.

"Did you apprehend him?"

"Yes. Like I said, he'd dead. Why would that matter?" Kensi said.

"Want to make sure he's not going to come after you."

"What are we going to do with her?" Callen asked, getting impatient.

"Let me finish the examination. On a scale of 1-10, 1 being very little pain, how much pain are you in?" Kensi started to say something, but G cut her off,

"The _real_ answer, Kensi. Not the one you want to say."

"Fine. 7." Kensi said.

"Okay, well I'm going to do an X-Ray and an MRI.

**IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER, REVIEW PLEASE.**


	2. Paperwork and Tea

**SO, HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER. ENJOY, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER ONE ****J**

**EVERSHORT: YOU'RE AWSOME!**

Deeks paced outside the electronic imaging center nervously. On one hand, he was comforted that the doctor was taking lots of precautions, but on the other, he was _so_ nervous that it would come out bad. Surprisingly, he was more worried for Kensi than for himself. Even though Sam and Callen might want to kill him (and probably would), he was worried that Kensi wouldn't be okay. After much protest, the doctor had finally resolved to ordering her to sit in a wheel chair. Callen was briefing Nate on what had happened, and Sam was coming. Finally, Callen and Sam walked in.

"What do you know?" G asked, no anger in his voice, only concern. Taken aback, Deeks responded,

"She's still in their." As if on cue, the technician rolled Kensi out, arms crossed, looking slightly mad.

"She is not a very patient patient." The middle aged woman said.

"And she was cooperating." Deeks said.

"What did you see?" Callen asked.

"I just run the machines. I'll bring you to a room, and then a doctor will be with you shortly." She said, wheeling Kensi with Sam, Callen, Deeks, and Hetty in tow. After they were all situated in the room, Hetty whisked out something that looked an awful lot like paperwork.

"You're not seriously going to make her do paperwork, are you?" Deeks asked.

"Mr. Deeks, she seems to be ok. You know I hate wasting time." Hetty said, handing Kensi a pen along with the dreaded paper. Kensi began writing. Hetty then sent more paperwork to the others. While they filled it out, Hetty began sipping tea.


	3. Needles, Sam, Kensi, Pain, Bets

**OKAY, SO I KNOW THE CHAPTER WAS SHORT, SORRY ABOUT THAT. IT'S HARD TO THINK WHEN THERE'S A TUBE DOWN YOUR NOSE. I'LL TRY TO MAKE THIS ONE LONGER.**

**EVERSHORT: THANKS! YOU'RE AWESOME, TOO, BY THE WAY. I'M NOT SURE HOW THIS WORKS, BUT I KNOW SOME PEOPLE WRITE STORIES WITH OTHERS. MAYBE WE COULD DO THAT SOME TIME, WE SEEM TO HAVE SIMILAR WRITING STYLES, I THINK.**

_**DON'T OWN IT, WOULD BE COOL, THOUGH**_

After a few hours, they had all finished their paperwork. Hetty had long since finished her tea, but had refills. Sam could've sworn that she had a tea maker in her bag. The next doctor came in.

"Hi, Kensi. Looks like you got one nasty bump, huh? We don't see any trauma or long-term effects, and no signs of a concussion. Because it's a head injury, we really just want to be safe and keep you over night. We don't want you to eat or drink anything in case we need to give you any medicine, so we'll need to hook you up to an IV as well as take a blood sample. I'm Dr. Pilz by the way." Dr. Pilz, a blond female doctor said.

"Hi. Please tell me that they all can't stay." Kensi said jokingly.

"What, you don't love me?" Deeks said in mock horror.

"Deeks, don't push it." Kensi said.

"Well, if you want them to they can, but that's up to you. They'd have to make like horses and stand up all night." Dr. Pilz said.

"They can all go home." Kensi said.

"Oh, come on, Kensi." Sam whined slightly.

"Oh, the big buff and tough SEAL doesn't liked to be kicked out." Kensi joked.

"Okay, that was too far." Sam said, back to his usual self.

"We're going to start your IV, okay." Dr. Pilz said, putting the needle into Kensi's arm and attaching it with tape. Kensi didn't even blink.

"Okay, and on your other arm we could do the blood, or on this hand. The hand's usually more painful, so that's up to you." Dr. Pilz said.

"Kensi, don't do it on your hand. I don't want to hear you complain and cry." Sam finally got his revenge.

"Hand." Kensi said immediately, keeping eye contact with Sam as Dr. Pilz inserted the needle (which she still didn't blink), and kept it in for 30 seconds (still didn't blink), and took it out (and guess what, didn't blink).

"What was he saying about you complaining and crying?" Dr. Pilz said.

"Exactly. I like her." Kensi said to Sam.

"Hetty, come on, she was doing that just to bug me." Sam said, trying to get _someone_ on his side.

"I don't know, Sam. Kensi's pretty tough. I think she would've went for the hand anyway." Callen said.

"You, too!" Sam said. Now he was getting really offended.

"Okay, guys. Docs from the ER said that your pain level was 7. Has it gone up or down?" Dr. Pilz asked.

"Up a little, I guess." Kensi said. Sam smirked.

"I don't want to get a concussion." Kensi said.

"Okay, what level now?" Dr. Pilz asked.

"8." Kensi said.

"Okay, do you want some morphine?"

"No, thanks." Kensi said.

"Any nausea?"

"No."

"Okay, call the nurses if you need anything." Dr. Pilz said, then left.

"Sam." Kensi said.

"What?" He snapped.

"Just give it up." Kensi said. Everyone started laughing.


	4. Scabs

SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I'M OUT OF THE HOSPITAL AND FINE (HAVE BEEN FOR ABOUT A WEEK). I DON'T REALLY HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE EXCEPT THAT I HAVE A TON OF MAKE UP WORK, WHICH I'M ALMOST DONE. I'M REALLY SORRY, I'LL TRY TO MAKE THIS ONE REALLY LONG. BY THE WAY, I'M OPEN TO IDEAS, SO FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME YOURS J

**The team had left, and it was 11:00 PM. Kensi lie awake, unable to fall asleep. A mix of things were to blame. One was the excruciating pain in her head. The other was the buzzing, which she assumed was the various monitors in her room. She was used to her quiet apartment, with the occasional car going by. Somewhere down the hall, a CODE BLUE was called. The door opened, and she expected another nurse. Instead, she found Callen.**

"**Did I wake you?" He asked.**

"**No. Can you turn on the light, please?" Kensi asked. Callen obliged. **

"**Thanks." Kensi said, wincing slightly as she sat up. **

"**Lay down." Callen said softly.**

"**No, I'm bored." Kensi said.**

"**How are you feeling?" **

"**Good."**

"**That's good."**

"**Why are you hear?" Kensi asked.**

"**I don't know. Wanted to make sure the nurses are doing their jobs'." Callen said.**

"**Oh. Well, they are. They only kept me to be safe." Kensi explained, wanting to be left alone, and think about Jack.**

"**Are you okay?" Callen asked, nothing but genuine concern showing through.**

"**Callen, I'm fine." Kensi laughed, not knowing why everyone kept asking that.**

"**I know that your **_**body**_** is okay, but I mean **_**you**_**." He said.**

"**Oh my god, Callen. Are you really asking this? I'm **_**fine**_**." Kensi said, exasperated.**

"**An extremely painful memory was brought up. You had to shoot the guy you were desperately trying to help. I understand if this makes you upset. You know you can talk to me. I wouldn't tell anyone, you know that." Callen said, sitting on the edge of her bed.**

"**Callen, I don't trust many people, but I **_**do**_** trust you. But G, I'm fine. I would talk to you, but I'm okay." Kensi said. **

"**Kensi, I know you think you are. But you're fiancé left you. I know that was 6 years ago, but that is still a pretty fresh wound. It's like a scab. It means the wound is healing. It itches and bugs you, but it doesn't hurt. If you try to pick it off too soon, it hurts like crazy, and opens the wound again, and bleeds. But if you wait and let it fall off naturally, it won't hurt, and a scar will form. You may have to see it a lot, but it doesn't hurt anymore. And, sometimes, you can take little pieces off without it hurting too much, and helps the healing process. Talk to me, Kensi." Callen said. Kensi Blye is a lot of things. But one of the things she isn't is okay. She's not quite sure why, but that lecture, the concern and kindness in his voice and eyes, just brought down the walls.**

"**I miss him so much, Callen. You know, I've lost **_**so**_** many people in my life, and he found me at a really bad time for me. He brought me back, Callen. He made me look at my life differently. He gave me something else to focus on." Kensi said, struggling to contain the tears, and failed. Callen went over and gave her a hug.**

"**It's gonna be okay, Kens. It's gonna be okay." Callen soothed, rubbing circles on her back. Kensi chocked on a sob, clearly trying to stop.**

"**Kensi, just let it all out." Callen chuckled lightly, clearly amused by his favorite agent. She was more than that, actually. More like a little sister.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, IT KEEPS ME WRITING. J**


	5. Would You SHUT UP?

**THANKS ****SO**__**FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! ****J I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED, I'LL TRY TO MAKE THIS ONE VERY LONG. IT'S JUST BEEN KIND OF HECTIC WITH ALL KINDS OF MAKE UP WORK AND STUFF. I DON'T THINK I'LL BE ABLE TO TOMORROW, BUT I'LL TRY. ENOUGH BLABBING, ONTO THE STORY…..**

After half an hour, Kensi had fallen asleep. Luckily (or not), it wasn't on Callen. He gently pulled the covers over her, and placed a tender kiss on her head. With that, he walked silently out of the room.

That night, Kensi dreamt of Jack, and that horrible Christmas morning.

_Kensi reached over to his side of the bed. She didn't feel anybody. The empty sheets were cold. Panic and fear gripped her. _He just went out to grab donuts_ Kensi thought to herself when she didn't smell breakfast or coffee from the kitchen. Scared to get out of bed, but not wanting to wait to see the Christmas surprise he had out every year for her when she woke up, Kensi threw back the covers and padded down the hall. She stopped dead in her tracks. There wasn't the usual 4 ½ foot card he ordered every year, nor was the Christmas tree plugged in. Kensi waited for 2 hours before finally residing to call the cops. If Jack had been out in the streets and a panic attack got hold of him, there'd be a problem. She called the local hospitals, and nothing. That morning, for the first time in 6 years, Kensi broke down._

That scene played over and over in her head, exactly the way it happened that fateful day. Realizing it was Christmas morning, Kensi started off in a bad mood. So of course, Deeks just had to choose that moment to waltz in.

"Hey, what's up with you? Good news, a hot nurse just told me that you can go home, as long as it's with someone. You're fine. So since I'm here, you get to come with me." Deeks said.

"Lucky me." Kensi said sarcastically. God, she just wanted to be alone. Maybe if she was in bad enough of a mood…..

"Let's get going, come on!" Deeks said excitedly.

"Deeks, go away." Kensi said angrily.

"Did I do something?" Deeks said in mock horror.

"Just get out." Kensi said in gritted teeth. Deeks' mock horror became very real as he retreated to go find the hot nurse to get her number. Just then, another nurse came in.

"Hi, Kensi. I'm Georgia. I'm sure you want to go home, and Mr. Deeks just came in. He can take you home, if you'd like." Georgia said.

"I don't want _him_ to take me home. Can't I drive myself?" Kensi said, getting the fake anger out of her voice.

"I'm sorry, hospital rules. Then you have to call someone else, then." Georgia said, then walked out. Annoyed, Kensi yanked her cell phone from her bag.

"Hello?" A groggy Sam answered.

"I need you to drive me to my apartment." Kensi said, clearly stating that she wasn't happy about this either.

"Deeks is there-" Sam started.

"I don't want Deeks to drive me. Anyone but him." Kensi cut him off.

"Okay, why don't you call Callen? He's always up at 5 AM." Sam said.

"He'll ask too many questions. Sam, please." Kensi said, unhappy to have to beg.

"Fine. I'll be there in a minute. I was just joking, by the way. Anytime you need it, just call me." Sam smiled into the phone.

"Thanks." Kensi said, then got dressed and brushed her hair. She didn't bring an overnight bag, so she just sat back in bed and watched TV.

Deeks ran into Sam while pacing a few floors down.

"Why won't she let you drive her home?" Sam asked.

"Oh. I was wondering why she kicked me out." Deeks said.

"Which out of the 1,000 reasons do you want me to say?" Sam said, smirking.

"That was just cruel. Will you ask her for me?" Deeks said.

"Fine. Only because I want to know." Sam said, then briskly turned to go up to Kensi's room.

"Anything good on?" He asked as he walked in.

"Nope." She replied, then turned off the TV. She hopped off the bed and put on her shoes.

"You ready?" He asked. He was confirmed when she walked out into the hall, and told him to hurry up.

They drove in silence for a while, but then Sam remembered the question he was asked to ask.

"Hey, Kensi?" Sam spoke up.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Why did you throw Deeks out?"

"He was annoying me." Kensi replied, deciding that the view from the passenger's window was interesting.

"According to him, all he said was that he was going to drive you home." Sam said.

"That annoyed me. Who would want to drive home with him?" Kensi said.

"You have a point, but still. I know we all like to make fun of him and stuff, but he's not that bad. He can be annoying at times, but not that much. You said something about asking questions." Sam said, cuing that he wanted answers.

"Don't you start, or I'll be calling Hetty." Kensi threatened.

"What don't you want us to know" Sam asked.

"Can you just shut up?" Kensi said with a slight edge to her voice. Sam was baffled. She _never_ told him to shut up. What was going on?


	6. Finding Kensi is not an Easy Task

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY. I KNOW, I KNOW, IT'S NOT MUCH OF AN EXCUSE. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, I CHECK EVERY DAY. THE STORIES THAT GOT THE MOST REVIEWS FOR THE DAY BEFORE ARE MORE LIKELY TO GET UPDATED, ALTHOUGH I DO TRY TO UPDATE EVERY STORY. SO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, PLEASE ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT (ONLY THE, WELL, NOTHING)**

Callen walked to Nate's office briskly, with one thing on his mind: getting Nate to figure out what's wrong with Kensi. Clearly, she got annoyed at Deeks, not that that was much of a surprise. But then she snapped at Sam, which she never did. He knew that she trusted him because she had talked to him, and, because she opened had up, ended up crying on him. He knew that if he went to talk to her, he'd probably end up with a black eye because of what she had done the previous night.

"How can I help you, G?" Nate asked cheerfully.

"Can you talk to Kensi for me?"

"Why don't you?"

"Cause I'm pretty sure she'll shoot me." Callen said flatly.

"Ok, then. Sure, I can do that." Nate said, getting up to find her.

"And Nate, don't tell her I asked you. Also, bring Deeks in with her." Callen said, walking the opposite way. As Nate suspected, he found Deeks first.

"Hey, Deeks, I need to talk to you and Kensi. Maybe you can help me find her?" Nate asked hopefully.

"Wait, together? I thought you hated talking to people in pairs or with other people." Deeks said.

"Normally, I do. But this is a special instance." Nate said.

"Oh boy. I have no idea where she is. This'll be fun." Deeks said sarcastically.


	7. Thank Goodness for Laws

**HEY GUYS! I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A FEW DAYS, SORRY ABOUT THAT. GUESS WHAT? I HAVE A COLD! BUT IT'S THE WEEKEND, SO HOPEFULLY I'LL HAVE SOME TIME. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW GUYS, IT MAKES ME FEEL BETTER. ****J**

Nate and Deeks decided not to tell Callen or Sam about their little "treasure hunt". It was one of those things that too many questions would be asked, and Nate didn't feel like dealing with _that_ today. Of course Callen knew, he was the one who asked for the two to talk to Nate, but Sam would ask questions. Then he and Callen might end up in a fight, and Nate didn't want to deal with that, either.

"You should look in the harder places, and I'll look in the more obvious ones." Deeks said.

"Why do you say that?" Nate asked. They were currently searching the break room.

"Chances are, she'll be hiding in a place no one would think of. If I find her, she'll probably hurt me." Deeks said.

"Well then why don't you wait in my office?" Nate suggested.

"No. It's kind of fun looking." He replied. Nate didn't reply. They deduced that she wasn't in the break room, so Deeks went to check the armory while Nate checked the parking lot.

AN HOUR LATER…..

Finally, after an hour, Nate resolved to checking the men's locker room. He quickly scanned it, and saw nothing. So, he checked the shower, which wasn't running. He pulled back the curtain, and found Kensi, standing with her arms crossed.

"Pretty good hiding spot. I wouldn't have thought to look here, except we've been looking around for an hour." Nate said.

"We've? Who else is looking?" Kensi asked.

"I can't say. But you'll see." Nate said. He had told Deeks that after an hour, just to wait in his office, so Nate knew that Deeks was there.

"Nate, what do you want?" Kensi asked, annoyed.

"You need to come to my office with me." He said.

"Come on. Sorry Kensi, but you need to." Nate said, turning to exit the room. He gave Kensi a look that said 'I know you don't want to, but you need to. Not my idea, sorry.'

"Fine." Kensi sighed, rolling her eyes. They walked to Nate's office silently. He opened the door, holding it for her. He wanted to make sure she couldn't just turn and walk away once she laid eyes on Deeks. Though, he really didn't think he'd be much of a barrier. He'd seen her take down guys twice his size in a matter of seconds. She stepped in, then stopped. Nate could only imagine the anger in his eyes. He quickly closed the door.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Kensi asked, venom oozing from her voice.

"A few people have been asking why you're mad at Deeks. He didn't really seem to do anything." Nate explained.

"Well he's annoying." Kensi said.

"What did I do to annoy you?" Deeks said, as if he really had no idea what he did. And he really didn't, he hadn't made any jokes, or hit on her. Kensi kept quiet, and looked down.

"He didn't really annoy you, did he?" Nate asked softly.

"Can I go?" Kensi asked.

"Well, I can't legally hold you here." Nate said.


	8. Threshold

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, GUYS! BECAUSE OF THEM, I'M UPDATING THIS STORY TO MAKE SURE IT GETS DONE! EVERSHORT, YOU WERE VERY HYPER. DID YOU HAVE CANDY OR SODA? I DON'T GET SUGAR HIGHS, BUT I GET NIGHT TIME HIGHS ****SO**__**BAD, IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY. IT'LL BE LIKE 3AM AND MY FRIENDS ARE LIKE "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?". YEAH, IT'S PRETTY CRAZY. ANYWAY, I'M NOT REALLY SURE WHERE TO GO WITH THIS STORY. I DON'T REALLY WANT TO MUCH ROMANCE, AND I WANT MORE CALLEN/KENSI INTERACTION. RIGHT NOW IT'S KIND OF A LOT OF DEEKS/KENSI INTERACTION. SO ANY IDEAS ARE WELCOME. ENJOY! ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT**

Kensi really wanted to leave. Like, _really_ wanted to. But something in Nate's voice had made her question what she wanted to do. '_I can't legally hold you'. _It played over and over in her head. She thought about the pros and cons of staying. On the bright side, she could just get it over with, and tell Deeks why she acted like she hated him so much. On the not so bright side, that would leave her open to vulnerability, and that was the last thing she wanted. Just the simple fact that she was standing in the threshold, obviously thinking about what Nate had just said, said something. Finally, she became aware that everyone was most likely staring at her, and she knew she had to make a decision. Sighing, she walked away, not ready to tell Deeks the truth. Callen looked over to Nate, and Nate shook his head.

"So does this mean I can go, too?" Deeks asked cheerfully, clapping his hands together.

"I guess so." Nate said. Deeks practically ran out of the office and back to his desk.

"Should we go look for her?" Sam asked.

"I know where she's not." Nate said, assuming Callen would make her stay in Nate's office once they found her again.

"No." Callen said slowly.

"Why not?" Deeks asked.

"Trust me." He said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"To go find Kensi." He yelled over his shoulder.

"But you said-" Deeks started, half confused and half mad. Callen turned around and glared at him, which is why Deeks shut up.

**OKAY, SO I KNOW IT'S SHORT. I ALREADY HAVE A PLAN FOR THE NEXT ONE, SO DON'T WORRY. I THINK I'M GOING TO WRITE IT RIGHT AFTER I POST THIS CHAPTER, SO YOU'LL HAVE 2 UPDATES TODAY. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW J**


	9. Anger and Tell

**HERE'S THE 2ND**** PART OF THRESHOLD. SORRY I HAD TO PUT IT INTO 2 PARTS, BUT I JUST THOUGHT THAT IT WAS A GOOD PLACE TO LEAVE OFF. I WONDER IF I HAVE TO PUT A DISCLAIMER ON THIS ONE BECAUSE I ALREADY PUT IT ON THE ONE BEFORE IT. OH WELL, I DON'T FEEL LIKE GETTING SUED.**

**DON'T OWN IT**

Finding Kensi wasn't too hard for Callen. He'd been working with her for 5 years now. Sam had, too, but Callen seemed to know her better. He knew she'd be in one of two places: the armory or her car. The first seemed more likely. He opened the door to the armory and saw her kicking the crap out of a poor punching bag.

"Take it easy there, tiger." He said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked angrily. Callen winced as her fist collided with the bag at a rather fast speed.

"Wanted to talk." He said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I don't." She replied bluntly.

"I can see that." He joked. Finally, she stopped hitting the bag, and turned to look at him.

"Just spit it out." She said.

"Ok. What's going on with you and Deeks?" He asked.

"You mean _Deeks_? He's just annoying me." Kensi said, emphasizing that nothing was going on with her, it was just Deeks. She resumed hitting the bag.

"You're angry." He observed.

"No kidding." She said, getting angry again.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why does it matter?" She shot back.

"Because you almost told him. You almost said why you've been acting like a jerk to him. It was almost like you had to tear yourself away from the door, Kensi. Why? Why is it so hard for you to just talk to us?" He asked, barely keeping the annoyance out of his voice. He wanted to help her, but she needed to give a little.

"Maybe it's cause of my head injury." She said.

"It all started after Talbot. I mean, sure you haven't been as nice to him as you had been to Dom, but still." Callen said, stopping at the mention of Dom. He realized that this might not have been the best time to bring up their deceased friend and colleague, as it was just after the anniversary of Jack. Being reminded of another man who left her might not have been the best idea, but it was too late.

"Two in once sentence, Callen? That's low." She said, anger in her voice, and stormed out. Callen was about to call out to her, but realized that it was a lost cause. She'd be mad at him for a few days. He really thought he could get her to talk. He walked back to the rest of the team. Sam and Deeks were sitting at their desks, and Nate was leaning against the column.

"I guess you didn't find her." Deeks said. Nate could tell by the look on Callen's face how it went.

"She got mad." Nate said.

"She got mad." Callen repeated, confirming what Nate had said.

"What'd you do?" Sam asked.

"Something I shouldn't have." Callen said.

"Do anger and tell." Hetty said, appearing out of nowhere.


	10. Callen's Mistake

**YOU KNOW HOW I SAID LAST CHAPTER WOULD BE MY LAST UPDATE TODAY? I LIED. THIS ISN'T A THIRD PART TO THAT PART, I JUST FELT LIKE WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR THIS ONE.****OH WELL, I DON'T THINK YOU GUYS MIND. ENJOY! ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT**

Callen really didn't want to have to explain the whole thing. He also didn't want to be a coward. He knew how everyone, especially Sam and Deeks, would react when he said he made a juvenile mistake. Hetty was waiting, so he explained.

"At first she was annoyed. I got her to listen. But then I mentioned someone I shouldn't have, and she walked out. I know, it was a really big mistake, one that I shouldn't have made, and I'm sorry." Callen said.

"What did you say?" Deeks asked, serious. This got a surprised look from Sam. He had never seen Deeks so serious. I guess the guy was a little more trustworthy than previously thought.

"I mentioned Dom. I mean, sure she tries to change the subject when we talk about him, but I crossed the line tonight. Especially because it was Jack's anniversary and she had just shot Talbot." Callen said.

"Callen, you thought you were helping." Nate said, trying to get Callen to realize it wasn't as big of a deal as he thought.

"I know that, Nate." Callen said, slightly angry.

"She must've said something, because you wouldn't feel this bad about it. You wouldn't be expressing it this much." Nate said.

"She said "'Two in one sentence, Callen? That's low.'" Callen said. Sam sat back in his chair.

"Do you think you should go apologize, Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked.

"I don't really think she wants to see me right now, Hetty. I will once I know it's safe." He said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, getting up to follow him.

"I need to go shoot something." Callen said.

"I guess I might as well come." Sam said.

"No. I am sending everyone home." Hetty said, shooing everyone away. After she was sure everyone had left, she went to search for Kensi. She immediately went to the men's locker room, knowing she would be there. She opened the door to a shower, and looked up at Kensi.

"You must really have not wanted to be found." Hetty said. Rolling her eyes, Kensi stepped out, sliding down the wall so she could talk to Hetty.

"Yes, I did." Kensi said, signaling that she wanted to be left alone.

"I sent everyone home, and that includes you." Hetty said, walking out.

"Ok. Bye." Kensi said, going to grab her bag and keys.

**OKAY, I KNOW IT'S SHORT. ACTUALLY, ALL 3 OF THEM ARE, BUT THERE'S 3 OF THEM. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! J**


	11. Just Go With It

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, ****EVERSHORT****! YOU'RE THE BEST! THANKS FOR TRYING TO THINK OF IDEAS! JUST GOT AROUND TO READING 2 OF YOUR STORIES 5 MINUTES AGO, THEY'RE GREAT!**

**DON'T OWN IT**

Instead of going home, Kensi decided to go to the beach. Maybe a walk along the water would clear her head. But instead of driving to the beach, Kensi found herself in front of Callen's house. As surprised and confused as she was, Kensi just decided to ring the doorbell. She had driven all the way over here, hadn't she? With a sigh, she opened the car door and got out, then slammed it. Hesitantly, she knocked on Callen's door. After a moment, he came, gun drawn.

"Oh, it's you." He said, quickly putting the gun down.

"Hi." Kensi smiled sheepishly.

"Do you uh, wanna come in?" He asked, opening the door a little wider and stepping aside.

"Sure." She said, walking in.

"Do you want anything?" He asked, closing the door.

"No, thanks." She said.

"Listen, Kensi, about today." G started.

"It's ok." She said.

"No, it's really not. I shouldn't have said that. I'm just frustrated." He said.

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have said that, I know it would've hurt your feelings, that's why I said it. I was hurt, and." Kensi said, not feeling the need to finish the sentence. Callen knew it took a lot for her to admit that it hurt.

"And I just wanted you to talk. I guess I wasn't thinking, and just blurted what I was thinking." Callen said. Usually, he would've smirked at how his sentence didn't make too much sense, but now was not the time for it.

"I get it." Kensi said.

"And by the way, you had every right to say what you said. Why don't you want to talk about it? Cause honesty, I'm getting worried, we all are." Callen said.

"About what?" Kensi said, getting up and walking over to the window, throwing her hands up.

"No offense, but you've been a real jerk to Deeks. The least you could do is let him know why." Callen said.

"Let's just say it has nothing to do with him, but everything to do with him." Kensi said, knowing what she said would make Callen's head spin.

"That made no sense." He said.

"It's nothing that he means to do, it's just _him_." Kensi said.

"You do realize that you and him need to get along, right?" Callen asked.

"We'll be fine." She said, knowing where this was going.

"Until you and him talk it out with Nate, I'm removing you from the case." Callen said. This got her to turn around, and she looked mad. Like, _really_ mad, so much that even Callen was slightly scared.

"Callen, we can function." She said angrily.

"I wasn't saying that you can't, but it's a liability." He explained, getting up.

"It's exactly what you're saying." She said as she strode by him and slamming the door shut on her way out.

**OKAY GUYS, I KNOW IT'S KIND OF SHORT, SORRY ABOUT THAT. A FEW PEOPLE HAVE ASKED WHY SHE'S SO MOODY. I CAN'T TELL YOU, OR IT'LL RUIN THE STORY. I PROMISE I'LL TELL YOU GUYS SOON. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ****J**


	12. Breaking Before My Eyes

**SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES. I REALLY DON'T HAVE MUCH OF AN EXCUSE OTHER THAN I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY. THIS WAS THE FIRST FULL WEEK OF SCHOOL SINCE CHRISTMAS, BECAUSE OF SNOW DAYS AND MARTIN LUTHER KING JR. DAY. I ALSO HAVE BEEN NOTICING A LOT OF STORIES THAT ARE FOCUSED ON KENSI, AND MORE DENSI STORIES LATELY. ANYONE KNOW WHY? CAUSE I'M REALLY LIKING IT (KENSI'S MY FAVORITE CHARACTER, AND I DON'T REALLY LIKE CALLEN TOO MUCH). NO OFFENSE TO ANYONE WHO LIKES CALLEN. ****J PLEASE REVIEW, YOU KNOW IT MAKES ME WRITE MORE. J**

**DON'T OWN IT**

Going to work Monday would really stink. Callen would have to tell Hetty about Kensi and Deeks being removed. Thankfully, it was Friday night, so he didn't have to worry about _that _for a few days. However, he did have to worry about whether his car would start Monday morning or not. The price for making Kensi Blye furious with you is your car getting hurt. He needed to talk to someone about this. He had a theory.

SAM'S HOUSE…...

Sam's cell phone rang. After he told his son he'd be right back, Sam got up off the floor and picked it up.

"You know, G, I was playing with my son." Sam said mock annoyed.

"Who was winning?" G asked, half smiling over the phone.

"He was." Sam said pointedly. G chuckled.

"Are you busy?" G said, getting to the point.

"A little. Why?" Sam replied.

"I just need to talk to you." Callen said.

"Your place?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." Callen said, then hung up.

CALLEN'S HOUSE…...

In about 5 minutes, Callen heard a knock. Putting his beer back onto the table, Callen pushed himself off the couch and opened the door.

"What is it?" Sam asked, a concerned look playing across his face.

"I was thinking. Kensi's mad at Deeks, right? For no apparent reason." G said.

"Yeah." Sam said, motioning for Callen to go on.

"Well, then she got mad at me for asking why she was mad at him. I also think she's a little mad at Nate." G continued.

"What did you do?" Sam joked, like it was G's fault.

"I said that until Deeks and Kensi got over the _thing_, I'd have to remove them from the case. From that, Kensi got that they were a liability, and from that, she took it that I thought that she couldn't do her job. So that means that she feels like we're saying she's not good at her job." Callen said.

"We haven't said anything like that. But why'd you tell her you'd remove her from the case?" Sam asked, sitting down.

"I figured if I threatened it, she'd go work it out with him." Callen explained, taking a seat next to Sam.

"So she's mad at guys. It's around her _favorite_ time of the year." Sam said sarcastically, knowing perfectly well Kensi hated this time of the year.

"This year _was _pretty stressful, considering Talbot. Maybe Deeks just got too close. And then Nate and I tried to fix it, which meant we were getting close. She said something about how it was Deeks, but it wasn't him. Maybe she just doesn't want to get close to Deeks." Callen said, looking as if a light bulb had just gone off above his head.

"And after the Russians, she started trusting him a little more. And then being reminded of Jack and actually having to feel that pain again, reminded her how much it hurt. Darn it, G. It's a defense mechanism. Stupid walls." Sam muttered.

"Well _someone's _got to talk to her. I'd be lucky if my car isn't dead right about now, so I don't think I should talk to her. Deeks is the problem. That leaves you." Callen said.

"Or Hetty." Sam pointed out.

"Maybe. But I still think you should do it." Callen said.

"You're right. I guess I should go do it now." Sam said, getting up.

"Thanks, Sam." Callen said.

KENSI'S HOUSE…...

Kensi had been home for about 30 minutes. She had barely managed to walk past Callen's car without contorting or manipulating it in _some_ way. She had a billion emotions surging through her at the moment. One she knew very well, hurt, was definitely there. There was also a longing, a need, to trust someone. To talk to someone. But, she didn't really feel like opening up right now. That would require trust, and she didn't want to trust anyone at the moment. One minute, she was about to cry, the next, that feeling was replaced with anger, and she didn't. There was a knock at her door. Slowly, Kensi got up from her seated position on her bed and grabbed her gun, and walked silently to the door. Looking through the peep hole, she was half relieved to see Sam. No one was going to try to attack her. On the other hand, she was mad. She didn't want to be bothered. Sighing she opened the door.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Whoa, I just wanted to talk." Sam said, putting his hands up in defense.

"Callen tried that. It didn't go well for him." Kensi said, attempting to close the door. The door met Sam's palm.

"Sorry, Kensi. I won't let you walk away from this. This goes way deeper than Deeks, or Dom." Sam paused. "Or Jack." He finished. He really didn't want to hurt Kensi, he really didn't. The only way to help her and keep her and Deeks on the case was to get her to talk, and the only way to do that was to bring down the walls. And sadly, the only way to do _that_ was to hurt her. He considered her his little sister. His stubborn, sometimes annoying, charming, strong, little sister. He hated to hurt her, but it was for her own good. For a moment, Kensi looked like she might cry. Sam held his breath, praying that she wouldn't come after him. But then she returned to normal, and Sam received a glare.

"First Callen, now you." She said levelly.

"Look, Kensi, I didn't want to do it this way. I really didn't. I care about you like a sister. I would never purposely hurt you, but you left me no choice. If I have to rip down each of those _stupid_ walls you put up one by one, I'll do it." Sam said, quoting Callen slightly. Kensi was silent for a moment.

"What do you want?" She said softly, sounding almost defeated. It broke Sam's heart to see her this way.

"It might be easier if I come in." Sam said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Kensi stepped aside, then sat on the couch. Sam closed the door quietly, then followed her.

"Why are you doing this?" Kensi asked.

"Because I care. Look, I know you hate talking about this, but I figure you'd rather talk about it with me than Nate. Why are you so mad at Nate, Deeks, and Callen. Or, more interesting, why not me?" Sam asked.

"Every man in my life has left me, Sam. My mom left when I was little, not that she's a man, but still. Everyone I care about. Then my dad died when I was 15. Then Jack left 6 years ago. Dom died last year." Kensi said after a shaky breath.

"So you hate men?" Sam said, baffled. Kensi didn't _seem _gay. Then again, how could any woman as beautiful as her be?

"It's ironic, really. I was trying so hard to save Talbot, and instead I end up shooting him." Kensi said, laughing bitterly.

"So that's why you hate us?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't _hate_ you guys, I just don't want to get close right now. I don't know why I'm not mad at you. Maybe it's cause you never pushed or prodded." Kensi said.

"Kensi, you can trust us." Sam said, wrapping an arm around her.

"I _know_ that. I just really don't want to get hurt right now. I don't think I'd be able to stand it." Kensi said. This was not the Kensi Sam knew. The Kensi he knew could be tortured for months without breaking. That Kensi was strong, and never admitted to weakness. This Kensi he was seeing here wasn't confident, was scared, and didn't have the energy to fight.

"Kensi, you're the strongest person I know. I _know_ you'd be ok. Kensi, you can get through _anything_." Sam said, speaking from the heart.

"I'm not as strong as you think I am." Kensi said.

"Kensi, you've survived your dad dying at an unbelievably young age, you fiancé leaving you, your partner getting taken and then killed right before your eyes, and your partners with Deeks. You're not any more messed up than any of us." Sam said. Kensi chuckled lightly at the part about Deeks. That part was definitely true.

"It's hard not to be mad at you guys. Callen is being an idiotic jerk, and Deeks is being Deeks." Kensi said. Sam smiled at Kensi's calling his partner an idiotic jerk.

"If one of us was to get shot right here, right now, like not you, but Deeks, G, or I, you don't think you'd be upset? Cause Kensi, you _do_ care about us. It's just right now you're pretending to be mad. You're even tricking yourself into it." Sam explained.

"I'd be fine, like you said." Kensi said, smiling. Sam couldn't help but smiling, too. Finally, they had gotten their Kensi back.

**WOW, THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY LONG. I THINK I'LL HAVE ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE, UNLESS LIKE THERE'S A REVIEW EXPLOSION, CAUSE I'M KIND OF RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW J**


	13. Apologies

**OKAY, GUYS, SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. IT'S BEEN BUSY, BUT NOW THAT WE START FEBRUARY VACA, I'LL HAVE TIME TO UPDATE. WELL, AT LEAST I'LL TRY TO BETWEEN BASKETBALL, TUMBLING, SOFTBALL, AND SKIING. I PROMISE I'LL GET AROUND TO IT. THIS WILL PROBABLY BE THE LAST CHAPTER UNLESS PEOPLE REVIEW LIKE CRAZY, GIVE ME SOME IDEAS, AND/OR I GET A GREAT IDEA. I CASE IT IS, THANKS FOR STICKING TO THE STORY. ALSO, IF YOU WANT, YOU CAN GIVE ME IDEAS FOR ANOTHER STORY, AND I'LL TRY TO WRITE THE ONES I'D BE INTERESTED IN. ****J**

It was Monday morning, and Callen saw Kensi, Deeks, and Sam sitting at their desks. 

"Callen!" Kensi said, motioning for him to go over.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Sorry." She said. He barely managed to keep his smile under control. He knew it took a lot for her to apologize, especially in front of other people

"Apology accepted." He said.

"And Deeks. I'll tell Nate later." She said. Deeks nodded his head in acceptance.

"Anything else?" Callen said.

"Fine. I just felt like people were getting too close. You can't get close to me at this time of the year, ok? Now can we drop it?" Kensi said, getting slightly annoyed. She had already willingly apologized. How much more did they want?

"Okay, I'll take it. Good job, Kensi." Callen said.

"Oh, shut up." She said, softly throwing a pen at him. Kensi decided to text Nate her apology. She didn't want to explain it to him.

"By the way, you're not going off the case. Neither is Deeks. But I still want you two to talk, so go find somewhere and do it." He said, pointing to Deeks. They didn't argue and went down to the armory.

"You didn't say that just so we wouldn't get thrown off the case?" Deeks asked, though it was more of a statement.

"It wasn't fair to you to get thrown off because of me." She shrugged.

"Yeah, but you really did feel bad." Deeks teased.

"_Yes_." Kensi said, exasperated.

"Wow. Kensi Blye actually has empathy." Deeks said.

"Don't ruin it. Look, I have trust issues, and issues with letting people in. Though it may seem as though I don't want to talk to you, or that I'm mad, just understand that it's most likely me just not wanting to deal with my problems. I really am sorry I got mad." Kensi explained.

"I get it. I'll try to stop teasing as much." Deeks said as he left to go back to the bullpen. Kensi was going to spend a few minutes with a punching bag.

"Thanks. Oh, and can you tell Sam that I'm not gay?" She asked.

"Sure." Deeks said slowly with a confused look on his face.

"Don't ask." She said as she considered if she was going to use gloves or not.

"Oh, no gloves. That's hardcore." Deeks joked. Kensi pointed her finger. Laughing, he walked off to go tell Sam what Kensi wanted him to say.

**SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK? DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW J**


	14. Craziness

**OKAY, I HAVE LIKE 10 MINUTES TO WRITE A CHAPTER BEFORE MY MOM MAKES ME GO TO BED. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, GUYS, THAT'S WHY I'M ATTEMPTING TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER TONIGHT. IT'S GONNA BE SHORT, SORRY. BY THE WAY, EVEN THOUGH I GOT REVIEWS, I JUST FEEL AS THOUGH THIS IS A GOOD TIME TO END IT. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! ****J**

**DON'T OWN IT**

Sam was sitting alone in the bullpen, and Deeks wasn't sure if it was a trap, Kensi's asking him to tell Sam that she's not gay. After their conversation, though, he doubted she'd try to hurt him.

"Kensi's not gay." Deeks said with as much confidence as he could, though the subject was slightly weird.

"I know that." Sam said, not looking up from his paperwork.

"But Kensi told me to tell you-"

"I know she did." Sam cut Deeks off.

"How did she know you had that thought?" Deeks asked, bewildered.

"Because she knew what she said, and knew that if we weren't having a serious conversation, I'd joke about her wording." Sam said, finally looking up.

"Oh." Deeks said, not quite sure what else to say.

"She's a good agent, Deeks. She picks up on things, and is good at reading people, especially the people she's known for a while." Sam said.

"I know she is." Deeks said, moving to his desk to grab his stuff.

"Hey, wanna go out for a drink?" Sam said after a moment.

"Sure." Deeks said, following Sam. Sam may not think Deeks was the most brilliant person in the world, but he certainly trusted him with Kensi's life.

Callen had gotten a text from Sam telling where he and Deeks would be, also inviting him. He had declined. Hetty was out, probably meeting with the President, knowing her. Nell and Eric had long since gone home, and he had seen Kensi's car in the parking lot, so he knew she was still here. Callen had a kind of sixth sense, and knew where she'd be.

"Hey." He said, walking up next to her. He scooted out of the way when the bag almost hit him.

"Sorry." She said, stopping the bag.

"It's fine." He replied.

"So…" She said, not really sure why he was down here.

"Sam and Deeks are getting a drink together." Callen said, a smirk playing across his face.

"Since when did they get along?" Kensi asked, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"You know Deeks isn't that bad. We do, too, it's just that we get to tease him." Callen said.

"You're so mean!" Kensi laughed. Callen started laughing, too.

**OKAY GUYS, SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
